


The Deal

by anxiousgeek



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Humour, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-23
Updated: 2011-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-15 00:25:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousgeek/pseuds/anxiousgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Rodney make a deal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Deal

Two people had caught them together so far. Ronon had caught them in the transporter, when Rodney had almost jumped her, and Lorne had caught them in her office, when Sam had asked to talk about his report, but had really wanted to kiss him again. Two people catching them, meant that everyone thought that were sleeping together.

Which wasn't really the problem, but they weren't actually sleeping together. Mostly it was just kissing, a lot of kissing. They talked a little, argued about physics a lot and Atlantis, but a lot of the time it was just about his lips against hers, his tongue flicking against hers and the taste of him, of coffee and mint.

Not that she didn't want more, she wasn't entirely sure what she wanted from these kisses, but they weren't progressing any further. She was kinda happy with the kissing, she was kinda scared that anything more would ruin it, and Rodney wasn't pushing for any more either.

Which surprised her.

He wanted more, she could tell that by the insistent press of his erection against her body when they were leaning against the lab bench in his lab. His hands were in her hair, having pulled it loose, and she was holding on to his shoulders because he was a really good at the kissing once he got going. Once he got over his initial anxiety. For some reason, she really loved that she still made him nervous like that.

When she needed to breathe, she pulled away, keeping his body close to hers. He was larger than her, warmer and harder than she would've expected.

“Everyone thinks we're sleeping together you know,” she said. He grinned, letting his hands fall down to her hips.

“I know.”

“They're wrong.”

“I know.” He didn't seem to care. “Do you want to sleep with me?”

“Not right this moment, but we're not really getting much further than kissing are we?”

“Do you want me to, you know,” he paused, “finger you?”

“McKay!” she cried, then after a paused, “maybe, are you any good?”

“Of course, they call me 'Magic Fingers McKay' they call me.”

“Who calls you that?”

“People.”

“The voices in your head do not count Rodney.”

“Oh, ha-ha.” She laughed and kissed him again. “If I finger you, will you, you know,” he gestured downwards.

“You want a blow job?”

“Yeah.” She thought about if for a moment.

“Make me dinner as well,” she said, “and it has to be a really good meal.”

“It's funny, I thought you were going to say it has to be a really good orgasm.”

“That goes without saying Rodney.”


	2. The Orgasm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His part of the deal.

He walked into the room, locked the door, pushed her up against the wall and kissed her hard.

“Mmmrodney,” she mumbled out, pushing him away, “everyone can see”

“Everyone thinks they know anyway,” he said, taking a step back, looking out into the half empty control room, “and it's two am.”

“You know that means nothing here,” she said.

“Hang on,” he looked around the room, “okay.” He pulled her across the room and pushed her back against the wall behind her filing cabinet. “Better?”

“It'll do.” It was all could say, because as soon as her back hit the wall, his hand slipped under her shirt. He kissed her again, his tongue slipping past her lips when she moaned, tasting her, and she arched her hips into his, because she knew what was coming. He pushed her bra up, to squeeze a breast roughly, then pinch her nipple, making her yelp.

“Fuck, what happened McKay?”

“Huh?” He ran his lips down to her neck.

“You normally take a little while to warm up.”

“Warm up?” He stopped and pulled away, frowning at her.

“You know what I mean.” He smirked and pinched her nipple again.

“I know.” He returned to her neck, nibbling the skin there, making her moan again.

“Rodney.”

“I, ah, worked out all my nerves before.”

“How?”

“I, ah, I just did okay!”

“You what?” She pushed him away, looking at his face, which had gone bright red, “you took care of yourself?”

“Yeah, okay, it made me feel better, so I can make you feel better.” She laughed.

“It's okay Rodney, I was just wondering.” She pulled him to her again and kissed him again.

“I had too, I got so hard just thinking about this, I couldn't walk,” he said, grinning. He swept a hand over her breasts, over the material of her t-shirt, and down to her pants. He struggled with the button, using both hands to force it open, and lower the zip. She moaned when his hand slipped inside her pants and he ran a finger over her centre, feeling the wetness through her underwear. He groaned and kissed her again, his tongue flicking over her lips, as his finger pushed her panties aside and flicked her clit. Her hips bucked and she cried out into his mouth.

“Oh fuck,” he mumbled, pressing his growing erection against her thigh, rubbing his middle finger over her clit, down to tease her entrance and back up again, kissing her the entire time, hard, wet and noisy kisses.

“Rodney,” she gasped as he slid her finger slowly into her body, “please.”

He was going to come in his pants.

He shifted to move his hand and slid another finger into her tight body, she was hot and wet and warm and wonderful. She started to move her hips, and he pulled his fingers out of her body, pushed back in, slow at first, trying to get them as deep inside her as he could, given the length of his fingers and their stances.

She circled her hips, and he pressed down on her clit with his thumb, moving his fingers faster in and out of her body in time with her moans, and the 'uh' noises she was making against his tiring lips, as they continued to kiss. He moved his lips to her neck again, to breathe, panting against her skin, and rubbing his cock against her thigh, and slamming his two fingers into her body, flicking his nail over her clit, a little harder each time until she bucked once, twice, and cried out his name.

“Oh God Rodney.” She came around his fingers, shaking, gripping him hard with her hands, and he had to concentrate every fibre of his body on not coming in his pants, in her office.

When they were calm again, he pulled away from her, and looked at her. Her eyes were closed, her breathing still hard and he waited, waited, for her to say something but when she didn't, he had to speak.

“Sam?” She opened her eyes and smiled at him.

“God that was good,” he grinned, “when's dinner?”


	3. The Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He went all out with the dinner.

Dinner was supposed to be easy. The orgasm was supposed to be the challenge, but then perhaps he was 'magic fingers McKay', because she had been pretty happy with it, with him.

This was hard though, sitting across from her, trying to be socialable, something he was really bad at. Sex yes, social situations no. Which was frustrating, because more often than not, he had to get past a social situation to get to the sex. Which was why he didn't get nearly as much sex as he wanted.

Plus, after this, there was the promise of a blow job, and it was really hard to concentrate when he had the memory of her orgasm, and the promise of, that, on his mind all the way through dinner.

Which, as far as the food went, was good. He'd gone all out, made the effort for her. He'd pretty much taken over the Atlantien kitchens, burnt his left hand and his right arm, but it had been worth it because Sam was enjoying it.

They had a lot to talk about, argue about, always had, it had always been a personality clash that had been the problem. His, he hated to admit, because he had always known they'd end up together in some capacity and had probably been a little too smug in knowing this. The fact that he knew everything didn't always play well with people, especially Sam, who continued to convince him, and herself, that she was smarter than him.

She was as smart him, he'd admit, and much better looking. They'd both saved the world, the day, their own lives and others, several times over. They'd both made devastating mistakes.

“What you thinking about McKay?” she asked, taking another bite of potato.

“All the stuff I've screwed up.” Sam Carter was probably the last person he should admit anything too, because he was sure she'd be,one of, the most likely to cut him down, but when she didn't say anything, he was surprised.

Or maybe she was just eating.

“You shouldn't think like that,” she said, “easier said than done, I know, but it'll drive you crazy.”

“I think it already has.” She laughed.

“Then it's an improvement.”

“I swear there was a compliment in that.”

“Don't be so surprised Rodney, I'm pretty sure just kissing you is a compliment.”

“I think there was an insult in that one.” She laughed again and he really liked it when she laughed, because it meant she wasn't angry with him. Which was a good thing. Unless there was bondage involved. He shook his head clear and saw him looking at him strangely.

“What are we doing?” she asked.

“Having dinner?”

“Why?” He was confused, wasn't it obvious?

“Because we agreed, dinner and an orgasm for a, you know...” He waved his hand in the direction of his crotch.

“Why? I mean, why from me?”

“Because you're really hot?” He frowned. “Are you done with dinner?” She nodded and he collected up their plates and disappeared, returning with two bowls of jello and whipped cream. “It's your favourite right? Blue?”

“Yes.”

“I remembered from when we first met, you went straight for the blue.”

“You were a jerk when we first met.” He frowned again, and blushed a little.

“Do you still think I'm a jerk now?” He asked, sitting opposite her again.

“No.”

“Then, what's wrong?” The tone had changed so much in so little time, it had gone from simple dinner conversation (well, quantum physics was simple to them) to this. To something twice as serious and intense, and out of his depth. He could feel the panic rising. “Are you ending this? I mean, I know we made a deal, but you don't have to go through with it if you don't want you, I mean, uhm, it's not really the, you know, the blow job I care about,” he stopped his ramble then, very aware of what he had been about to admit.

“Keep talking Rodney,” she said softly, standing up.

“What I mean to say is, it was never just about....sex.” She pulled him up to his feet.

“Yes?”

“It was about you. I'll admit, that first kiss, in my lab was, mostly lust fuelled, but I have always cared for you, more so since, you know.”

“I really don't.” He didn't explain and kissed her instead, the gentle movement of his lips over hers and she sighed into it, wrapping her arms around him.

When they broke apart, she smiled, still holding him close, dessert sitting uneaten on the table beside them.

“A deal is a deal,” she said, “but it doesn't stop there.”

“No,” he said firmly.

“Good.”


	4. The Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lunch date in between.

They were sat opposite each other in the mess hall, in a far corner, trays of food in front of each other, smiling at each other. Under the table Sam had stretched her legs out to tangle them with his, and was watching him eat his lunch, and talk and seemingly breathe all at once.

Every so often Rodney really could be amazing. In a very bad way.

“People are going to talk,” he said, when her ankles locked with his.

“Unfortunately, people are already talking.”

“You don't want them to know about us.”

“They already think they know. We really should've been more careful,” she said sighing, “and I'm the boss. There really shouldn't be an us.”

“But you want there to be,” he said, “right?” The panicked look on her face made her smile.

“Yes.” He tried to hide his relief and she laughed then.

“I'll cook again.”

“You don't have to Rodney,” she said, taking a bite of pie.

“I want to.”

“Oh.”

“Anyway, I think I'm getting better at it,” she laughed again. She had never thought things would be like this, with McKay of all people, and okay, they weren't technically sleeping together but it was only a matter of time.

If he was going to cook, it was a matter of hours and she was really, really looking forward to dinner, his hands on her body again, she could still feel the promise his hands had made over a week ago.

Very strange things happened in the Pegasus galaxy.

“What?” Rodney asked when she smirked.

“Hmmm?”

“What's so funny?”

“Oh, I was just thinking, I didn't think I'd ever actually have sex with you.”

“You haven't yet.”

“You know what I mean McKay.”

“Sorry.” He blushed, and under the table she tapped his leg hard with his foot, making his cry out in fake pain. “And I know whatyou mean. I never, ever thought, we'd, you'd want me in any way, let alone, you know...” He waved downwards and she tried not to laugh again. He made her laugh so much recently. She was sure that the better she got to know him, the more he made her laugh, and the more anxious he got. As if they were both very aware of how strange it was but, how nice it was.

“I know,” she said.

“Are you going to finish that?” He pointed at her half eaten pie.

“No.”

“Oh.” The disappointment on his face threatened to make her laugh again.

“But you can have it anyway.”

“Really?” She put the plate onto his tray, licking her spoon clean, and he choked on his groan at the sight and the memory. She grinned.

“You really care about me don't you?” he said, voice high.

“What makes you say that? Because I gave you my pie?”

“Yes,” he took a bite of the pie, “that and the kissing, and the, you know...”Another wave downwards and she hated it when he was right (unless it was going to save lives) but he was right. She did care about him.

“I always have in a way Rodney,” she said, “and this was never about the sex for me.”

“Me neither.”

Her words weren't enough for him, she could tell that, and she didn't know if it was because of his insecurities or because she hadn't given him reason enough to trust her yet. Or both. She tried not to let it hurt her, because if nothing else, this was Rodney McKay that was hurting her, and she couldn't quite get her head around that.

Not just yet.

She untangled their legs and stood up. “I'm going back to work,” she told him.

“Okay.” He looked up at her and smiled at her with a huge happy grin and she felt better again. “Seven 'o' clock,” he added when she was a couple of steps away. Way to be discrete, she thought, but then, they were a bit late for that.

“Huh?”

“For dinner, you still want dinner right?”

“Seven,” she said smiling, “and try not to injure yourself too badly. I need you in one piece.”

“You need me?”

“Later McKay.”


	5. The Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Should probably be called, The Sex.

She hadn't spent this much time making out since she had been a teenager. She hadn't enjoyed making out this much since she had been a teenager either, lying half on top of Rodney McKay, his hands stroking her back, under her shirt, her hands on his sides holding tight.

This is how it had all started, kissing, one exhaustion fuelled peck on the cheek and now his erection was nudging her thigh and she couldn't help grinding her hips against the leg that was in between hers.

As nice as kissing was though, it wasn't enough, never had been. Strangely, it was likely to get her in as much trouble now as it had done when she'd been a teenager. She pulled at his t-shirt, pushing it up his body so she could get it over his head. When it was free she pulled back further to take a look at him. He'd put on more weight since she'd first met him, and while he wasn't as fit as he'd like to think (thank you Jennifer) a lot of it was muscle, his upper body had bulked up, and she already knew his legs were stronger.

He wasn't the skinny, self-centred, arrogant bastard he had been. He was an improved McKay, she had realised, the self-centred attitude only went a few layers down, it was a front. His arrogance, well, sometimes he was right.

She was never going to tell him that though. Ever.

A hand brushed the side of her breast, and then, she was on her back, looking up at his smug grin, his legs straddling hers.

“Very good Rodney.”

“I know.” She rolled her eyes at him, trying not to laugh and ruin the effect but he had stopped looking at her face and was undoing the buttons on her shirt.

His hands were shaking.

“It's okay Rodney,” she said, reaching out to stroke a hand over his arms.

“It's not,” he stuttered, “it's really not.” He pulled her shirt open and his mouth dropped open when he revealed blue lace. “Did you know, how?”

“Know what?”

“About the blue bra?”

“What the hell are you talking about?” He smiled then, and leant over her.

“I'll tell you later,” he said against her lips, before kissing her hard. She moaned into his mouth, moving her hips under him, she was about ready to flip him onto his back when she felt his hand skimming her waistline. His lips moved down to her neck and he popped the button open, pulled the zipper down and thrust his hand into her underwear.

“Oh fuck, Sam,” he groaned, his fingers slipping through her wetness when he went to press down on her clit. She moaned in reply and hitched her hips up for more contact. She knew the feel of his fingers, knew what he could do with them and it was an instant turn on.

The information alone turned her on. She was such a geek.

“Nhmore,” she groaned. He pushed a finger into her body, pulling at the lace of her bra with his teeth, then paused all of a sudden. “McKay,” she warned. He pulled away, released her bra, pulled his finger from her warmth and sat back. She went to speak again, but he pulled down her pants, brushing his fingers over her legs. Her socks and boots went too and he paused to look her over, blue lace panties, a wet patch at her centre, blue lace bra, pulled down a little by his teeth. Loose blonde hair, flushed face, oodles of pale skin.

He started to shake again.

Part of Sam worried, that maybe she wouldn't live up to the multiple fantasies he had played out in his hands over the years.

“Fucking beautiful,” he sighed. She smiled. Rodney had always been very good for her ego.

She imagined, at times, she can't have been very good for hers though, and sat up to undo his pants and strip him.

“You're not so bad yourself Rodney,” she said, helping him out of his boxers, holding his erection tight to make him groan.

“Really?” he choked out when she let go of him, letting him crawl back over her.

“Yeah, you filled out nicely.”

“Really?”

“Yes.” She reached up to grab his head and pull him down for a kiss, “I mean, you're right, you're not going to be on the cover of Shape any time soon, but then, I'm never going to be a centrefold either.”

“Oh, no, no, no, you are the most beautiful woman that has ever existed.” He was so firm with his words, almost angry. She wanted to believe it, but then, if she was to him, maybe it didn't matter.

“You're an idiot Rodney,” she said laughing.

“Do you really want to be a centrefold?” he asked, ignoring the insult.

“Not really, it was the first thing that came to mind. Probably because I'm lying on my back almost naked.

“Almost,” he said, eyes lighting up like he had had a brilliant idea.

He slipped a hand under her body and she sat up a little, giving him room to undo the clasp of her bra. His hands shook harder when he pulled the straps from her arms, and she put her hands on his, stopping him.

“Why are you so nervous?” she asked, “you're fucked me with your fingers, and had me on my knees already?” He groaned, hips thrusting forward involuntarily.

“Because, because it's really you and I'm still trying to process that fact, despite my enormous brain, and also,” he hesitated, “also, it's been a while since I had sex with anyone this important to me.”

“Rodney, I...” She really didn't know what to say to that. “You were with Katie Brown for a year.”

“I know, I know, I'm a terrible human being.

“Not at all!” She pulled him down for a kiss again. “I just don't know what that means.”

“Neither do I.” He pulled out of her grasp and, taking a deep breath, pulled her bra off and dropped it to the floor. He sat back again, to look for a moment, then almost leapt onto her, taking a nipple into his mouth.

She cried out, arching her back and pushing more of her breast into his mouth. His tongue flicked over the tight bud and she moaned, hands in his hair, holding him close to her. He was really good with his tongue too, his mouth.

Most of his insecurities were truly unfounded.

He laved attention on her other breast, nipping at the soft pale skin, biting down gently on her nipple, testing her reactions.

She liked it rough, sometimes, but not right now, not this evening. She'd tell him that when she thought his brain wouldn't explode at the idea of a little bondage and things like that.

“Mmmmmore.”

“You always going to be this demanding?” he asked.

“Probably,” she laughed, “I want more Rodney.”

“Me too.”

He moved quickly, divesting her of the blue lace, sitting back once again to look.

“Haven't you seen enough yet?”

“Never,” he slapped her thigh, “ roll over.”

“McKay!” It was a weak protest, and she rolled onto her front, rolling her hips for him. She was shamelessly being drooled over, and it was the first time she had let him, and she didn't mind, because Rodney worshipped her and god it was a good feeling.

So was the feel of his large hand smoothing down her back and ass, his fingers teasing her entrance again, and it had been years since the foreplay had lasted this long, and when he thrust his fingers into her body she came, back arching, pushing her hips into the bed.

“Oh God Rodney.” His fingers were moving slowly inside her, soothing her body through the tremors. “I love your fingers.” She rolled over, forcing him to move. “I need you.”

“You need me?”

“Right now.”

“Oh.” He smiled and moved over her, settling between her legs and kissing her once again, his erection pushed at her entrance, and he groaned. When she reached down between them and helped him inside her, he dropped his head to her shoulder and she felt him grit his teeth, his body tensing up as he slowly pushed into her.

“Sam,” he whispered into her skin.

“Uh-huh.”

It hurt a little, in the good way, he was hard inside her, deep and fuck, this was really, really good.

So much so that she couldn't tell him so,

She had expected it would be, because he put a lot of energy into the things he loved, physics, himself, her? The orgasm in her office had been a huge indication too.

He started to move, slow, pulling all the way out of her body before inching back in, making her groan every time he was buried completely inside her. She lifted her legs up to wrap them around his waist, and pull him in deeper. He lifted his head from her shoulder, and kissed her on the lips, just once, and she smiled, a contortion of her lips because he thrust into her hard, out of rhythm, and once, and god. He didn't smile back, his face was hard, he looked angry again as he concentrated on her, on them, on this.

The slide in, and pull out, his thick cock moving over and over her sensitive spots inside her, making her body jerk as pushed her closer and closer to the edge. Faster and harder and ohgodRodneyMcKaywasfuckingher.

She screamed when she came, the sound shocking her into stillness for a moment, as the ripples of pleasure slammed through her, as Rodney kept moving within her, trying to find his own pleasure, his own stillness and serenity. Her hands moved to his shoulders to hold on as she rode out her orgasm, eyes closed, breath escaping her.

“SAM!”

Rodney jerked once, twice, hard into her body, and he came, shaking as his release shot through him and into her, his own breath gone and he gasped against her shoulder, breathing her in. He sucked on the skin there and it was enough to snap her head away.

“No marks,” she mumbled, “can't...” She whimpered when he slipped from her body, falling to her side in the bed. She stretched her legs out, then moved to wrap herself around him, “no marks,” she repeated.

“Okay.” He pulled her into his arms.

“Was that okay?” she asked.

“You're asking me if it was okay?”

“I have a lot of fantasies to live up to.”

“That was, the best, no contest, without a doubt, the best.”

“Good.”

“And me?”

“You were great Rodney, fucking great,” she said, eyes closing, face buried into his chest.

“You're staying right, the night, I mean, you don't have to, I know you don't want anyone to know about us, even though they already think they know something, I just thought it would be nice, waking up to you next to me...”Sam lifted her head up and kissed him on the lips.

“I'm staying,” she said, smiling.


	6. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all.

He woke to find Sam wrapped around him. Amazing. He smiled, wide and goofy, it felt amazing, and not because it was Sam Carter (but, wow) but it was an entirely different sort of amazing.

He felt warm, from the inside out, content almost.

He couldn't remember ever feeling content outside of the lab.

Her arms were around him, holding him tight and trapping his own arms. Her breasts were pressed into his back, her legs tangled up with his, and it was amazing. Massive IQ, and all the skin had reduced him to one word.

He didn't want to wake her, he wanted to enjoy this for as long as he could but she wanted to see her as well as feel her. Wanted to see her face, asleep and relaxed, he loved watching her, not that he'd ever tell her that, she'd probably accuse him of stalking or voyeurism, or something unsavoury like that. And he wasn't like that, really, she was just really, really hot.

He twisted and turned in her grasp, rolling onto his other side, her arms still holding him tight, his legs now free. Her breasts were now pushed up against his chest, his morning erection nudging her thigh, and now he wanted to wake her.

Her eyes were closed, hair over her face, her mouth slack and slightly open.

“Beautiful.” She snorted and snuffled in her sleep suddenly, and he laughed. She still looked sexy.

He decided his body could wait, it wouldn't be the first time, and cuddled deeper into her hold and closed his eyes. He was just drifting off when he felt her tense up, he waited as she started to wake up, her hand brushing his thigh, rubbing against his semi-hard cock. He held onto the groan, waiting. He wasn't patient, never had been, and he wanted to push her onto her back and sink deep into her body.

She kissed him, lazy lips on his, and he liked the sweet slow pace it promised him. She promised him.

“Mmmmmorning,” she whispered. He smiled and kissed her back.

“Morning Sam.” Part of him wanted to know what she had to say about last night, but she moved closer to him, making him groan, again. “Sam,” he hissed. She grinned.

“Do we have time?” she asked.

“Do we ever?” he replied, moving an arm to swipe a path over her breasts, and down. She sighed, arching her body into the caress, “if there's an emergency, then everyone will just have to suffer without us.”

“You don't mean that,” she said, his hand teased the curls at her centre.

“I do, actually, after everything I've done for Atlantis, I think it's about time someone else saved the day so I can get some.”

“Get some?” She raised an eyebrow.

“You know what I mean.”

“I know.” She grinned at him, a lazy sleepy grin.

“I was worried you'd be gone when I woke up,” he said, letting her push him onto his back, and throw a leg over his body, using his arm to pull herself up straight.

“I wanted to stay,” she told him.

“Okay.” He smiled up at her, resting his hands on her hips.

“I wanted to ask you something,” she said, moving her hips, rubbing her clit on his erection. He groaned.

“What?” Her eyes drifted shut as she moved.

“What?” she said, her brain un-awake and aroused.

“What did you want to ask me?”

“I want to know, what this is, between us?”

“It's not just sex.”

“I know.”

“I care about you.”

“I know.

“Then what do you want to know.”

“You know I want Rodney.”

“I do?” He frowned, searching his aroused brain, he should've know Sam Carter would be the one to break his brain. Hopefully his body too. Women were the unsolvable puzzle, Sam Carter? Just her name hurt his head sometimes.

She kissed him, gentle and lazy lips on his again, and something clicked into place in his brain.

“I can't say it Sam,” he said, “not that I don't feel it, or do feel it, or otherwise, I just can't say it, not now, not so soon, I'm sure you can understand that, I mean, I'm just a man, a mediocre one at that and we're not very good at...”Sam put a hand on his lips to silence him.

“Don't put yourself down so much,” she said, “that's my job.”

“Funny.”

“I know.” She rose up onto her knees, one hand suddenly between her legs, on her clit, the other holding his erection. She sank down onto him and cried out. He loved how vocal she was, how open it all seemed.

“What about you?”

“What. About. Me?” she asked, shifting her hips, groaning as she made herself comfortable. He reached up and palmed a breast, this had always been, and always would be, his favourite position. More so now Sam was on top, her breasts on show and within such easy reach, her hair, loose and messy just skimming the top of her chest.

He felt it, he just couldn't say it. It terrified him. Didn't mean she couldn't say it. Say something.

“How do you feel?”

“Really, fucking good.”

“About me!”

Ohhhhhhhh.” He wasn't sure if that was realisation or just a moan because she had started to move.

“Sam,” he said, grabbing her hips again, trying to hold her still.

“I don't know,” she said, fighting against his grip. “I don't fucking know.” She started to move faster on top of him and he really didn't want to talk about it any more, because she leaned forward to rest her weight on his chest, palms flat, moving her hips faster, her insides and thighs squeezing him hard.

He held onto her hips tight, holding onto her and afraid that if he let go he'd slip out, or she'd just disappear and it was the last thing he wanted right now. All he wanted was her, all he had wanted for a very long time had been her and now, now he realised he had a whole new thing to worry about. Keeping her.

Oh God.

He let go of one side, running his fingertips over the slight swell of her stomach, and down to her centre. He rested his finger at her entrance, feeling his cock moving in and out of her body, he moaned, he was going to come too quickly, because damn, it had been too long since he'd had morning sex. He pressed his thumb down on her clit and she jerked against him.

“Oh,” she moaned, “again.” He did it again, circling her clit with his thumb this time, reaching up with his other hand to pinch her nipples and she cried out quietly, once, twice her hips slamming against his and she came. As she held herself up on his chest, riding out her orgasm, he held onto her hips again and started to thrust up hard into her contracting body until he came himself, her name a silent cry on his lips, blinded for the moment.

She collapsed on top of him when they had both calmed a little, head buried in his neck.

“I'm sorry Rodney?”

“What for?”

“I can't tell you how I feel.”

“Neither can I.” She pulled away from him to look at his face.

“You're more insecure than me. I figured you needed it to hear it more.”

“Maybe.” He shrugged.

“God we're so fucked up,” she groaned, rolling onto her back. He had to laugh at that, he didn't think a relationship with Sam Carter would be easy, or normal, but he had expected her to be able to handle it. He wasn't sure how he felt about that, because, he was kinda hoping she would guide him through this.

“It'll be okay.”

“Oh now I know we're doomed.” She grinned at him, kissing him on the lips.

“Cute, very cute,” he said.

“I know. Shower?”

“Hot, very hot.”


	7. The Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the shower discussing the blue bra.

“You know, this is one of my favourite fantasies,” McKay muttered into her skin, “you, wet, and hot.”

“Uh-huh,” she replied, concentrating on the feel of his tongue sliding over her nipple. She was resting back against the wall of the shower, Rodney bending over to lap at her breasts, warm water cascading over them both.

“That and the blue bra of course,” he added, dropping to his knees in front of her.

“You gotta tell me, Rod-ney,” her voice got caught on his name when she felt his tongue flat on her clit, she panted for a moment before trying to talk again. “What's the story with the blue bra?”

“Did you hear about when I was trapped in the puddlejumper?”

“Which time?” he laughed, his breath over her centre making her shudder and moan.

“At the bottom of the ocean.”

“Oh yeah, yeeeaah,” he licked a line over her as she spoke, pushing his tongue into her, “what, what happened?” she gasped. He pulled away and she groaned.

“I was concussed,” he told her.

“Tell me later.” She put her hand on the back of his head and pushed his face towards her hips.

“You want me?” he said, flicking gently over her clit.

“Yes, I want you.”

“That is never going to get boring,” he said before thrusting his tongue into her body, gripping her thighs hard. She arched into the touch, one hand still on the back of his head, the other resting against the wall.

He pushed his tongue in and out of her, setting fast pace and fucking her. The water was making it hard to breathe but worth it for the taste of her and the noises she made. The little gasps that escaped her every time he pulled his tongue from her body to flick at her clit, the deep moan that vibrated through her when he fucked her as hard as he could with his tongue.

He sucked her clit, the movement sudden and making Sam scream out his name and God he could come from just that. He lapped at her as she shook and shuddered above him, bending over him slightly to stay on her feet, gripping his wet hair in between her fingers.

“Oh God, Rodney.”

Suddenly desperate he stood, grabbed his hard cock and started to pump his fist fast. She kissed him, barely aware of what he was doing until he moaned and came, spurting over her hip, jerking into her side.

“McKay!” The water washed everything away, “that was a waste.”

“I wasn't sure,” he breathed into her neck, “you'd want to.”

“At least ask next time!” She kissed him again, and smiled when he pulled away, picking up the wash cloth and some shower gel. He started to wash her, gently sweeping the soapy cloth over her body.

“Tell me about this bra.”

“Oh right!” He grinned. “I had a concussion and I started taking to myself and hallucinating.”

“Sounds like something that happened to me.”

“On the Prometheus, I know.” She raised an eyebrow at that, wondering exactly how he found out when she'd only told Daniel about her hallucinations. Though it wasn't like he was 'tight-lips Jackson'.

“My subconscious conjured up you to keep me sane and try and save myself.”

“And I was in my underwear?” She took the wash cloth from him to return the favour, squeezing a large amount of the green gel onto his shoulders.

“No, you were wearing jeans and this pink thing at first, but later, when the water level was rising, you, or I,” he waved a hand in the air, indicating his confusion, “was trying to stop me from making a brilliant calculation to save us, me, you stripped down to this blue bra and kissed me.”

“Riiiiight,” she said, swiping the cloth down his back, and over his ass, “so now me being wet or in a blue bra tops your fantasies about me.”

“Yes.” He was so enthusiastic about that for a moment, then realised how it looked, “I mean, you know...”

“What other fantasies do you have?” she asked, “about me?” she added, as if she had to clarify it.

“Do you really want to know?”

“Are they really that bad?”

“No! No, I'm just getting used to this,” he said, “the idea that you won't hurt me when I tell you exactly what I want to do to you.” He blushed bright red and she smiled, “and what I want you to do to me,” he added, voice quieter, nervous. She kissed him letting the water wash away the soap and his embarrassment.

“I look forward to it.”

“Do you have any fantasies?” She grinned at him and he swallowed hard, wondering how much trouble she could get him into, and how much he would enjoy it.


End file.
